


Reassuring Space

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue semi heavy, Does anyone even remember Bogie?, Fluffish, Gen, Lit no one asked for this, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: It was a beautiful night back in Alola, not even the crescent moon could block the stars.
Relationships: Bogie & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Hoshigumo-chan | Nebby & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Reassuring Space

A wave slid across the sand, bubbling up as foam as it seeped into the ground. A chill blew across the sand towards the ocean. 

Ash, sharing his cotton candy with Pikachu and Nebby, swung his legs back and forth. 

Only the sound of melting cotton candy and crashing waves filled the silence. 

“It’s going to be a nice night.”

Startling, Ash held an arm across Nebby, staring up at the newcomer with wide eyes.

Pikachu’s ears twitched as Nebby nudged him, purring. 

The man waved. “I sure didn’t expect to find you without your friends. Been a while.”

“...Do we know each other?” Ash blurted. Pikachu sweatdropped when Nebby simply turned their head, ignoring the conversation. 

“The name’s Bogie. I don’t blame you for not remembering,” Bogie said, stifling a chuckle before sitting some distance away from them. 

“Oh, Millennium Comet, right? Well, I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! This is my partner Pikachu!” Ash exclaimed, gesturing towards Pikachu, who chirped a greeting. “Small world, huh?”

Nebby huffed, stretching and lying down. 

Bogie glanced between Nebby and Ash. “You have been… busy. What have you been recently doing?” he half-joked. 

Pikachu narrowed his eyes, hopping onto Ash’s lap. Nebby’s tail flicked once. 

“Oh, just a road trip with some friends after we resolved everything in Galar,” Ash said, voice wavering at the end. He absentmindedly scratched Pikachu’s cheeks before patting Nebby’s side. “I dunno if Leon considers me his friend, but yeah.”

Pikachu squeaked, paws gesturing over the beach. 

Ash grinned, murmuring, “Yeah, he probably got lost, even with a map. Who am I to judge though?” Ash and Pikachu stared at the sky as the last sunrays dissolved into the ocean. Nebby yawned. “Galar, Kalos, Unova, now Alola. Meeting elite fours, catching up with old friends… Oh, I’m rambling, aren’t I? Sorry about that!”

“That doesn’t count as being busy?” Bogie joked, watching the crescent moon shine in place of the sun. Ash stayed silent, booping Nebby’s nose before patting their face, smiling when Pikachu patted his arm. “When something’s on my mind, I always drive out to a place with no light pollution to watch the stars.”

Ash hummed in agreement, eyes lighting up as the never-ending tinsel of stars bundled the sky. 

Pikachu huddled under Ash’s arms, silent. 

“I’ve always been a space lover. It’s reassuring that the cosmos doesn't care about your mistakes, your flaws, you know?” Bogie murmured as if fearing the noise will drown out the splattered glitter field above. “Stars also collapse before being reborn, and if that’s not a metaphor for life then I don’t know what is.”

Leaning against Nebby, Ash hugged Pikachu closer. “I guess! It’s just another normal day for…” he trailed off, waving a hand up at the sky.

Tilting back and tracing an imaginary triangle connecting Mercury, Jupiter, and Saturn, Bogie said, “Kind of like Jirachi and the whole Alamos incident, hm?”

Ash stiffened for a moment. “Oh yeah, you were there too! Is that a coincidence or what?” Pikachu narrowed his eyes, chirping when Nebby grumbled at him. 

Arms behind his head, Bogie cracked a grin. “Ironic, considering Palkia isn’t even a psychic type.” Ash stared at Bogie as he continued, “It’s strange.  _ You’re  _ not a psychic, are you?”

Gulping, Ash shrank against Nebby. Pikachu’s cheeks sparked, but Nebby simply settled down and curled up with another yawn. 

Bogie held out a hand. “Chill. You just attract a  _ lot _ of psychic legendaries, and they surprisingly trust you.” He leaned over and patted Nebby, who surprisingly had no complaints. “Goes to show they sense you’re good.”

Ash and Pikachu exchanged a confused glance as the silence dragged on.

As Bogie scanned the sky, his gold-speckled blue bangles jingled. 

The Teddiursa and Ursaring constellation. The Gardevoir constellation. The Pikachu constellation right next to it-

“What.”

Tilting his head, Bogie glanced over. “Yeah, it’s almost like they chose you.” Ash and Pikachu both froze. Nebby only chirped in response. Raising an eyebrow, Bogie continued, “I’m not sure what that means, but I’m happy to listen if there’s anything on your mind.”

“Thanks but no thanks, it’s just the usual!” Ash said with a weak laugh, focusing his attention on stroking Pikachu’s ears. He stared at Nebby as they nudged him with their nose. 

Bogie stayed silent, taking out a moon stone from his pocket and raising it to the sky. 

Ash was automatically drawn to the moon stone, which was barely illuminated by the crescent moon. 

“Wow, that takes me back. Not literally though.” Before Bogie could respond, Ash flushed in embarrassment. “Never mind that!” Pikachu squeaked up at Ash, rolling his eyes when Ash shushed him. 

Nebby rolled their eyes, paws nudging at the ground. 

“Ok then.” Bogie tilted his moon stone, letting the moon rays gleam past it. “The moon only looks bright because it’s compared to the darkness of space. I’m sure there’s a lesson there but…” He shrugged, redirecting, “Makes you wonder what pokemon came from outer space.”

Pikachu’s ears drooped as he glanced at Ash and by extension Nebby. 

“Eternatus…” Ash murmured, eyes blank. Nebby stayed silent. 

“Hm?”

Ash stared at his hands, ignoring Pikachu gently headbutting him and Nebby’s stare. “I wonder if it’s better for someone to stay or move on.”

“...Are you ok?”

Pause. 

Ash sighed before smiling at the sky, ruffling Pikachu’s fur. “It’s ok. I love this world, but it’s still a little overwhelming at times. Even when things are going alright, I still feel… weird, almost empty. About the future and all.” Running a hand through his hair, Ash chuckled. “I don’t know, I’m probably not making much sense.”

Nebby glanced at the sky, absentmindedly shaking their mane. 

“I don’t know what’s going on in your life right now, but I do wish you the best. I hope you don't numb your feelings, but it's totally reasonable if you  _ are  _ feeling numb.” 

Pikachu snuggled against Ash’s arms with a reassuring chirp. 

“...Thanks.” The crisp breeze wove through Ash’s hair. “I won’t keep you any longer. Thank you.” Ash stood up, placing Pikachu on and running a hand down Nebby’s back. “Can I help you with anything in return?”

Bogie immediately said, “Want to buy a music box?”

“Uh, I’ll pass, sorry. Maybe if you find me in Unova later though!” Ash exclaimed, letting Pikachu hop onto his head while Nebby shifted behind them. 

“Looking forward to it!” Bogie pushed himself to his feet. “Good luck with your journey. Not that you would need it when you’ve got your determination, of course.” He paused for a moment. “You’re made of stardust, kiddo, and your existence is truly something magical.”

Ash blinked while Nebby patted his shoe with a paw and Pikachu waved Bogie goodbye. 

As Bogie glanced back at them one final time, he yelled, “Besides, Cresselia sure seems to like you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! How is everyone! I hope you're all doing well, if not at least alright!
> 
> Did anyone ask for this fic? Nah! Did I still enjoy writing it? Yeah! :D


End file.
